


Do You Misbehave?

by gaylina



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/F, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Riding, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slight Choking, Smut, Summer Vacation, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, ann got what she deserved, anne is always a top, anne raising her eyebrows is sexy, miss lister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylina/pseuds/gaylina
Summary: Ann made Anne watch her lick an ice cream, but now it was Anne’s time to get her dessert.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Do You Misbehave?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, girls and gays! Posting this now as my horniness faded away a bit and I can’t help but blush at all of this. I’m back at being a softie. Won’t promise I won’t write anything, though. I’ll keep everyone updated on my Instagram account.

Ann and Anne were on a summer holiday in Croatia with their friends. It welcomed them with its warm sea, delicious food and sunny weather. Soft wind was caressing their skin. Ann’s freckles became more even under the sun. 

It was their third day there. They went out with their friends for a afternoon meal. Ann sat in front of Anne instead of choosing a spot right next to her girlfriend. Anne raised her eyebrows, she didn’t expect that, they usually sat close to each other. Meanwhile, their friends sat on the other side. 

Ann just ordered a dessert, a big strawberry ice cream. Anne herself refused to eat. She had no appetite for no particular reason. She just sat there, her legs and arms crossed, eyeing her girlfriend in front of her, studying her face expressions and just simply admiring her. 

When the waiter served Ann and brought her a big ice cream, Ann’s eyes glowed and she squealed like a child. Anne always found it adorable how excited Ann was about the little things.

Anne reached and stroked Ann’s hand on the table, grinning at her, then leaned back in her chair again. 

The first bite of that ice cream felt like heaven to Ann. She enjoyed every second of it, swirling her tongue through the strawberry syrup. 

Anne accidentally caught Ann off guard. And Ann was waiting for it. So she kept on licking her ice cream, keeping full eye contact with the woman in front of her.

“ _So that’s what all of this is about._ ” Anne thought. She couldn’t imagine that eating an ice cream could be so sexy. Anything Ann does is sexy.

Anne raised her eyebrow again and Ann blushed a little, they never did this in public. However, it didn’t really matter then. Anne made her brave, she felt like she had the power to move mountains when she was with Anne. And there wasn’t anything so special about what she was doing to Anne now, just a foreplay. 

Ann seemed to forget about their friends sitting next to them, though they still didn’t suspect anything, to them Ann was just eating her ice cream.

Ann brought up her finger and swiped it through her dessert, then put it in her mouth and sucked it clean. All of this while looking right in Anne’s eyes. 

Anne propped up her chin with her hand and watched Ann attentively.

Suddenly, she felt Ann’s leg brush hers. That sparked something in Anne’s body. She quickly licked her lips and straightened her back, trying not to give anything away. 

After a while, Ann finished her ice cream and they all headed back to their hotel to have some rest.

The couple made it to their room, occasionally brushing their hands and exchanging smiles. They chose a big room next to their friends’ one in a hotel near the beach.

“Babe, I’m going to the shower.” Ann murmured and turned on her toes, wrapping her arms around Anne’s neck and giving her a quick peck. Anne could still taste the ice cream on her lips and the memory of what Ann had done to her flashed through her mind.

“Sure, darling.” Anne swallowed and let go of Ann in her arms. 

She decided to read her book while waiting for Ann to return. She waited, and waited, and waited. Ann never came back and Anne made up her mind to come check on her. She wondered what took Ann so long.

Anne heard the shower drip and thought it’d also be great if she joined her, why not continue what Ann had started earlier.

Anne took off her loose white blouse and shorts and threw them on the bed. She came up to the bathroom door and raised her hand to knock.

“Anne? Come in!” Anne smirked, she already had a vision of how she was about to punish her girl for turning her into a wet mess. She was usually the one to tease Ann to the point she was begging her to touch her. 

The shower in their bathroom was huge, it was surrounded by glass, it even had a vitreous sitting area, some kind of a bench. It had no windows, though. There was a lamp, but Anne noticed Ann lit a candle instead. 

Anne spotted the younger woman standing in the shower, water dripping off her body, her hands on her own neck and long blonde hair tied in a bun.

The sight made Anne inhale deeply and she could no longer wait to touch her girlfriend.

Anne crawled into the shower behind Ann and firmly pressed her onto the glass that separated the shower and the rest of the room, gripping her hips, pinning her between the surface and her own body.

Ann gasped loudly at the touch of Anne’s body upon hers and the coldness on her breasts and stomach.

Anne trailed her hands up Ann’s body to her breasts and whispered in her ear. “Did you think you could easily get away with teasing me like that, hmm?”

Ann shivered and let out a soft moan, pushing her hips back into the older woman. She lay her own hands on Anne’s while they were playing with her nipples.

Ann felt as if she was lacking oxygen in her brain, if that made sense, her heart was pounding in her ears.

Anne’s hands wandered on Anne’s body, slowly, taking her time, tracing every curve of her perfect body. Her mouth on her shoulders, placing wet kisses there as the water was splashing quietly over them. 

Anne’s touch made Ann lose her mind. Anne shoved her thigh between Ann’s legs and heard a muffled moan from Ann. She pinned the other woman’s hands on the glass wall in front of them, covering them with her own. 

“You like it, don’t you?” Anne was rough. She thought, “ _No more playing._ ”

Ann was already worked up so it would’ve taken her just a few minutes to finish herself off. She kept on grinding on Anne’s thigh, desperately trying to chase her release, trying to let go of Anne’s hands to pull her closer by her waist behind.

“Mmm-mmm… You won’t get it until you tell me how much you want it.” She slammed Ann’s body up the glass again which caused a whimper escape Ann’s throat.

“Anne… I need this…” Ann whined, she was no longer gently pushing herself into Anne, she was desperate, she tried to move between Anne and the cold surface but Anne’s strong arms didn’t let her. She was rutting feverishly against the other woman. She liked it when Anne was rough with her, when she showed her who she belonged to, marked her as hers, claimed her. 

Anne chuckled at how pathetic Ann looked and placed an open mouthed kiss on her back, tracing her tongue down her spine, her hands still caressing her waist. Ann’s head was resting on Anne’s shoulder as Anne tenderly nipped at her neck, making Ann quake. 

“You need _what_?” Finally, Anne lowered her right hand and circled her thighs, slowly coming closer to the place where Ann craved her touch the most.

Not wasting her time, she slipped a finger through her folds and put her other hand on her ribs, holding her close and inhaling the sweet smell of her little Ann.

Ann was silky soft, Anne’s finger was gliding over her clit so easily, torturing her, not giving Ann what she wanted for so long, since the moment she saw lust in Anne’s dark eyes while licking that ice cream.

Anne moved her hand to Ann’s throat and entered her with only one finger. Ann only whimpered and grabbed her by both of her hands. 

“More- Please!” Ann pleaded.

The glass was steamy. The only light in the room was the candle standing next to the cabin, making different shapes and shadows on the walls. 

“Ask for it.” Anne teased, slowly pulling her finger in and out.

“Anne- I need your f-fingers-“ She blurted out, already feeling tensed. 

“Hmm?” Anne hummed, not moving her hand and staying inside of Ann. She sighed, “Look at that… My pretty girl… Teasing me at the cafe today, being so confident… Look at you now. Too shy? Mmm? Tell me, Ann.”

Ann’s eyes fell shut and Ann felt her clench around her finger. One finger. It were Anne’s words that made such an effect on Ann. 

“I- Ohhh my-“ Ann could barely whisper before Anne added another two fingers, filling her up completely.

“Is this what you wanted, Ann?” Anne panted breathlessly and Ann sank on her fingers, throwing her head back, trying to bite back her moans so their neighbors wouldn’t hear them. 

Ann remained in the same position for a while, her legs started shaking and slowly giving out. But she didn’t really care. She focused on Anne’s fingers and the building orgasm that was creeping up under her skin, tearing her apart.

There wasn’t enough space for Ann to look down on Anne’s long digits pumping in and out of her. That would’ve made Ann’s world stop, her body break and her eyes see stars. To Ann’s despair, there wasn’t.

Anne loved being dominant. She felt so powerful around her little Ann. Even the slightest touch made Ann lose all control over herself and drown in pleasure.

Anne knew Ann was close. She curled her fingers inside her which made Ann put her sweaty palms on the glass and cry out loudly. Anne leaned in straightaway, putting her hand on her mouth to muffle her groans. Of course, there was nothing Anne wanted to hear and see more than her girl pulsing on her fingers, moaning her name and scraping her back. But she was too loud. 

“Don’t come yet, sweetheart.” Anne husked in her ear, slowing the rhythm of her hand, moving her head to the side and kissing Ann’s shoulder, then neck and jawline. 

Ann’s body simply could not handle the mixture of Anne’s body and fingers pressing into her, her sweet whispers into her ear and her free hand wandering up and down her body, edging her, clearly wanting to make Ann’s body explode with fireworks.

In a few seconds, her body was violently shaking in Anne’s arms, unabashed moans flowing out of her mouth, her hands trying to grasp her lover’s body. 

Ann’s hair was ruined: a few moist blonde strands were hanging out of her bun, her mascara had run and her body went limp, grabbing a hold of Anne behind her. 

Ann sighed loudly, pulling Anne’s hand out of herself and guiding it to her mouth. She shoved her fingers inside and sucked on them until they were clean. 

Anne groaned at the flashback and turned Ann around. They instantly crashed in a heated kiss.

Anne moaned in Ann’s mouth, tasting her lover on her lips, bit her bottom lip and pulled away. 

“Ann… My dear Ann… What did I tell you, hmm?” She tilted her head, being only centimeters away from her. 

She took her chin and husked. “You are not allowed to come,” She glanced at Ann’s chest moving up and down as she was still trying to catch her breath, “until I say so, do you understand?”

“Y-yes, I do…” Ann squeezed Anne’s hand that was holding her cheek. 

“ _Yes, I do…_?” Anne raised her eyebrow, waiting for the response.

“Miss Lister.” Ann smiled at her innocently, reaching to plant kisses on her neck. 

“I’m not done with you yet.” Anne breathed.

With these words she let go of Ann’s hands on her and slowly sat herself down on the glass bench behind them. 

She patted on her thighs, signaling Ann to sit on her lap, and Ann did so immediately, lifting her right leg up, straddling Ann.

Soon she received a loud slap on her bottom and Anne pulled her closer by her hips, stopping right in front of her lips to whisper. “Be a good girl for me.” 

Anne felt Ann’s swollen clit brush her thighs, the sensation made her feel heady. Ann began to grind on her thigh, spreading around the wetness that came back within seconds. 

Anne’s hands were resting on the glass underneath her while she just sat there and watched Ann grab her neck and steady herself, still sliding up and down Anne’s thigh. 

Ann’s sighs and gasps turned into shaky moans, she was getting close again, just by riding Anne’s thigh.

There they were: Anne not touching Ann, not giving her her release, playing with her, her own insides twitching at the sight of her girl wriggling on her lap, telling Anne how strong she is, how much she wants her. 

Suddenly, Anne decided it was enough. She wrapped her arms around Ann’s small waist and switched their positions. Now Ann was the one sitting on the glass.

Anne slowly dropped down on her knees. This made Ann whimper softly in anticipation. Her fingers already digging in Anne’s wet, short hair, guiding her down.

Anne placed wet kisses down Ann’s thighs, holding her down, her nails grazing the skin on her hips.

Ann pleaded. “Anne!” She whined, putting pressure on Anne’s head.

“My dear girl,” Anne parted her folds with her fingers, “You teased me first, made me watch you lick that ice cream,” she swiped her tongue through the arousal between Ann’s legs. Ann let out a broke moan and threw her head back into the wall. 

“Now it’s time for me to get my dessert.” She moaned into Ann and grabbed her left leg, dragging it over her shoulder.

There was something about eating a girl out Anne liked so much. When Ann grabs a fistful of her hair, in order to pull her closer to her center, soft whimpers flow out of her mouth when she peers down at her through the teary eyes, her breathing gets heavier, her legs shake when Anne lifts her head up, slowly licking a path from her entrance to her clit and making eye contact at the same time.

Anne lapped at her for a while, mixing broad licks and curling the tip of her tongue. She let Ann sway her hips into her face by resting her hand on her breasts. 

Ann knew she was going to be sore for the next few days, but, oh, it was so worth it. 

Anne pushed Ann to her limits until her toes were curling, her heels pressing into Anne’s back and the name of Lord escaping her mouth. 

“Show me how much you want it, Ann,” Anne purred, delving her tongue into Ann, “ _Say it._ ”

A few drops of sweat crawled up Ann’s forehead as she gasped and clenched around Ann’s fingers. She tried her best to fight back her orgasm, but with Anne, saying these things, it was almost impossible.

“Anne!” Ann cried out, pulling on Anne’s hair, making her groan. “Please, I need this, I need you inside me, I’ve craved it for so long, to feel your touch and fingers filling me up, being a knuckle deep inside me-“ Ann could swear she blushed.

Hearing these dirty things made Anne remove her hand from Ann’s hip and push two fingers inside of her, a knuckle deep, just as Ann confessed her. 

Ann let out such a whine, Anne was surprised herself Ann managed to hold back her orgasm for so long, she eventually decided to give her girl what she deserved. 

“Good girl.” _Thrust_. “So good for me.” _Thrust_. “Come for me, Ann.” _Thrust_.

This was enough for Ann to feel like her body would’ve exploded any second, she screamed to the ceiling, squeezing her eyes shut, her voice high, her lungs were burning. She held one of Anne’s hands in her own, interlacing their fingers, another one keeping Anne’s head in place while moving her hips wantonly in the brunette’s face.

Anne’s moans were only increasing Ann’s pleasure. She combined thrusting of her fingers and licking Ann until she went limp, slamming her body against the wall. 

Anne looked up proudly at the mess she’d created out of her girlfriend. Her mouth and chin were glowing from Ann’s arousal, the warm light illuminating the room. 

“Don’t play with me, Ann Walker.” Anne placed sticky kisses on the inside of Ann’s thighs and stood up slowly, offering her hand to Ann.


End file.
